


home

by AbsoluteTempest



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Rated T For Thirsty Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteTempest/pseuds/AbsoluteTempest
Summary: the usual nightmares of Kai Toshiki, in his very unusual home





	home

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just scroll through your WIPs and find one from January that you decided to complete 
> 
> age range is like uhhh ~23-25 idk i just wanted to throw these three in an apartment together

He wakes up with a jolt, the scenes of the past vanishing, the tall building, the black ring all slip away through the cracks of his fingers.

He breathes in. Out. Grounds himself with everything around him. The soft sheets he has in his hands. The ceiling fan spinning slowly. Distant noise of the city. The snores on the other side of the bed.

He's home. He's safe.

He sits up on his elbows and smiles at the two on the other side of the bed. Ren, whose hair is everywhere, drooling on pillow, who had lost his shirt sometime in the night. Aichi, face in Ren's chest, snoring softly, legs and arms tangled around Ren.

They both look so peaceful. He doesn't want to disturb them with the usual night of waking up from nightmares.

Usually, though, he can fall back asleep. He's wide awake tonight.

He slips out of bed, putting on slippers, and walks out of the bedroom and into the common area.

He tries to run through all the advice that people have given him over the years, all the way back from childhood. Drink water, drink tea, read a book, count to 100, listen to music, etc. etc.

He rubs his eyes and decides to grab a glass of water; he would feel bad waking up the other two if he tried making tea.

He puts water in a glass he grabbed out of the cabinet, turns around--

“Hi Kai!”

He jumps, coughing from the water that went up his nose. He finds Ren leaning against the counter, still without a shirt...or pants, for that matter, standing there only in a pair of boxers.

“Ren!” Kai hisses. “Don't scare me like that! And where the hell is your clothes?”

Ren shrugs nonchalantly. “It got hot during the night. Did you have a nightmare?”

Kai sighs. “Ren, go back to bed.”  
“But you'll be lonely!”  
“You left Aichi in bed.”

Ren laughs. “He sleeps like a log! He slept through an entire earthquake once.”

Kai pinches the bridge of his nose. Breathes in. Out. “Do whatever you want, but I'm trying to be tired so don't be obnoxious.” He starts to move towards the couch when Ren steps in the way. “I said--”

Ren places his hands on Kai's. “Go sit on the couch. I'll make tea.”  
“But-”  
“Aichi won't wake up. Just go.”

He's slightly confused, but Kai listens, giving the water to Ren and sitting down on the couch.

He waits for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling listening to the hums of Ren before he appears with two cups of tea.

“Two?”  
“I'm awake so might as well.” Ren takes the blanket hanging off the back of the couch and curls up with it, head resting on Kai's lap.

He takes a drink. It's good, warm. He sighs in relief, starts playing and running his hand through Ren's hair.

It's relaxing. 

Peaceful even. 

But he should've known better than to let his guard down around Ren.

“Can I turn on the TV?” He hears him mumble into his sweatpants.

Kai lifts an eyebrow. “TV isn't going to help us fall asleep.”  
“I'll put it on something boring. Like Animal Planet.”

He hesitates before he decides to give in. “Fine.”

Ren turns it on with the TV remote, clicking around until he gets to a show with cats.

Kai doesn't mind too much anymore.

“I want to get a cat,” Ren whines after a while.

“You're already the household cat.”

Kai looks down and can't help but grin seeing Ren's pouting face. “It's true. You sleep in Aichi's lap while he's working on his laptop, you knock stuff over all the time--”

“That's on accident!”  
“--You screech at me to make dinner--”

Ren gets up from his position and straddles Kai's lap, pinching his face, blanket hanging lazily on his shoulders like a cape. “Now you're just exaggerating.”

Kai laughs, almost into Ren's mouth, his hands holding Ren's thighs. “If you say so.”

Ren moves first, pressing his lips softly onto Kai's. The same lips that he felt an eternity ago, when Ren climbed through his window one night after running away from home, safe under the covers of Kai's bed, pinkies locked. He loves them just as much as he did, but he loves them less innocently than back then.

It's no surprise that the soft kisses quickly turn passionate with the two of them. Kai takes advantage of Ren's exposed skin and lightly traces his fingers up and down his back.

He moans into his mouth, digging his nails into the back of Kai's neck. “Kai…”

Hearing his name like that just encourages him, to take more and more...he pushes Ren up close to him, his fingers tracing back down his back, under the strap of his boxers, to--

“Why are you guys making out on the couch at 2:30 in the morning to Animal Planet?”

They both freeze.

Aichi stands in the doorway to the bedroom, the entire comforter wrapped around him, blinking wearily as he had just woken up.

“Did we...did we wake you up?”

Aichi shakes his head as he rubs his eyes. “The bed was cold...what the hell are you two doing?”

“I...I had nightmares so I got up…”

“I wanted to help him!” Ren says with a grin. “Aichi, do you want to join too?”

Aichi frowns. “I get up in four hours. Ren, don't you have a meeting at the United Sanctuary at 8 in the morning?”

Ren puts a hand to his chin. “Hmmm...I guess I do.”

Aichi sighs. “Finish the tea, turn off the TV and let's go back to bed.”

He watches impatiently as Kai and Ren scramble to finish the tea, and turn off the TV. He tugs at their hands, leading them back into the bedroom, and waits until they are settled in bed again to join them.

"Sorry," Kai mumbles, turning his head towards Aichi.

Aichi lightly sighs as he takes Kai's hand into his own. It's warm, soft, as he lightly traces circles on his hand. "It's okay," he whispers. "It's better to get up for a little bit if you can't sleep. I can't say the same for Ren though."

"Ren, you hear that right?" Kai asks. They wait, for a bit, for any response, but all they get is the sounds of snoring. He turns his head towards the red head and frowns; Ren has already fallen asleep, holding Kai's other arm in his clutches. 

Aichi laughs. "We should know by now that Ren likes to help in his own ways, right?"

Kai turns his head towards the ceiling, watching the blades of the fan spin slowly. He remembers Ren's long cold fingers wrapped around Kai's hands, how soft his voice had gotten. He smiles. "Yeah," he mumbles, turning back and lightly placing a light kiss on Ren's forehead. He turns to Aichi next and places one on him too. "Thank you…"

He closes his eyes and lets his surroundings sink into him. The soft warm sheets, the white noise of the ceiling fan. The warmth of the ones he loves on either side of him, sharing it with him, sharing their love.

This is home. He's safe, alive, and such happiness in his heart lulls him to sleep. 

\--- 

Kai awakens to the smell of breakfast wafting into the bedroom. Sitting up, rubbing his eyes, he stops when he realizes that he's alone in the bed. 

There's no way, there's no way that both Aichi and Ren are awake and ready on their own.

Kai slips out of bed and stumbles into the common area. He stands there in awe seeing both Aichi and Ren, usually one or both needing some sort of boost in the morning, wide awake. Ren sits on a bar stool, happily munching on a piece of toast, while Aichi is fully dressed and ready, fidgeting with his tie. 

Aichi is the first to notice Kai standing there, gawking. "Good morning Kai! Hey, did I tie this right?" he asks, holding his tie up to him.

"Y-yeah…" he mumbles. "Um…"

"Good!" Aichi says with a grin. He turns to Ren. "We should get going soon Ren."

Ren scarfs down the last of his toast and grins, getting up to stand next to Aichi. "Of course Aichi. I can't wait to see the look on Tetsu's face when I'm actually on time."

Kai looks at both of their mischievous grins, frowning. "Are you two up to something? Is that why you're both up and wide awake?"

"No! At least not now. We just wanted you to get more sleep, that's all!" Aichi says, scratching his face.

Ren nods. "Kai looks a lot better and cuter asleep, when his face isn't all scrunched up from frowning."

Kai opens his mouth to protest, but stops when Aichi and Ren grab his hands, and plant a kiss on either side of his cheek. "I love you Kai," they both whisper to him at the same time.

Kai immediately begins to fluster, his ears starting to burn. "I-I…"

"Have a good day! Call us if you need anything," Aichi says, patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't stress yourself out too much over work!" Ren says, patting him on the shoulder as well before reaching down and slapping him on the ass. 

Kai jumps, glaring at the two with a flustered face as he watches them leave, leaving him to the apartment alone. He moves towards the kitchen to start making breakfast but stops when he sees the large plate of eggs and toast still steaming hot next to a note.

_Let's continue what we started this weekend Kai~ and let's invite Aichi too_ it says with a winky face. 

"Idiot," Kai mumbles as he takes a bite of the toast. Of course it was Ren who made it; Aichi has the tendency to burn things from getting distracted. 

As he makes a coffee and sits down to eat, his mind wanders, not about the note, but this weekend in general. It is true that they haven't had a day for just the three of them, in a long while…

Kai smiles. To spend the day with the two he cherishes the most, he'd like that.


End file.
